


Shiver

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Vibrators, captive/captor dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Kolivan captures Zarkon and punishes him for his war crimes.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> For Arka, who won 3rd place in my 1000 followers giveaway!

The Blade of Marmora base was cold. The metal walls and floor of the prison cell were colder. Zarkon was on his knees on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, and he couldn’t even wrap his arms around himself to keep warm because his arms and ankles were bound behind his back with intricate knots of rope. Zarkon shivered, but not from the cold air hitting his bare skin. It was from the toy that Kolivan had shoved inside his slit, vibrating at a tantalizing pace, but placed just short of his spot so that it left him desperate for release.

Kolivan paced across the cell toward Zarkon. Their fingers cradled his chin and hooked around the gag in his mouth.

“Victory or death. That is the Galra way,” Kolivan recited. “But there was no victory for you. Your empire has fallen and you have been captured. Death would be too merciful a fate for you.”

Somewhere in the folds of their robe, they pressed a button on the remote, and the pace of the vibration ticked up a notch. Zarkon’s hips quivered, but he couldn’t thrust against it. He struggled against his bindings but was unable to move.

“You are a war criminal, Zarkon,” Kolivan snarled. “You have slaughtered millions of innocents in your quest for immortality, and now it will be your downfall. You will live out the rest of your life in this cell.”

Zarkon’s ears pinned back as Kolivan’s words sank in, and he accepted them as true. He wanted so badly to atone for his crimes, to be good for Kolivan. He whimpered and looked up at Kolivan with pleading eyes, but the Blade leader would not give in that easily. 

The creases around Kolivan’s eyes softened almost imperceptibly, though their stern scowl still remained. They pressed the button again, and the vibration ceased. Kolivan leaned down, their face inches away from Zarkon’s. They reached between Zarkon’s muscular thighs, which parted willingly for Kolivan’s hand. Those slim fingers reached inside Zarkon’s slit, and ever so slowly pulled the toy out of him. Zarkon threw his head back in anticipation of pleasure when Kolivan’s fingers brushed lightly against his folds, but all he felt was frustration that bordered on pain. He needed to be fucked, hard, and now he was empty.

In an almost clinically cold manner, Kolivan wiped off the toy and slipped it inside the pocket of their robe. They snapped Zarkon’s gag again, then reached behind his head and untied it. “I’m going to leave you alone to think about what you’ve done,” Kolivan said.

“Kolivan! Please come back!” Zarkon screamed, as Kolivan turned their back on Zarkon and walked out of the cell. 

The door shut behind them. Zarkon both dreaded and longed for their return.


End file.
